What Now?
by Lexie-H50Fangirl
Summary: The team investigates a friend of Steve, Catherine and Joe. When they are investigating, something goes terribly wrong. What will happen? What Now?
1. Chapter 1

**To all my McRoll fans! This is my first story so bear with me! Sorry it's such a short chapter. It looks a lot longer on paper! Please enjoy and review! Mahalo!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Hawaii Five-0_

Steve was laying in bed, Catherine fast asleep next to him. He was thinking of what a long day yesterday had been as Catherine's phone rang.

She woke up, looked at it and ignored it. She turned and faced Steve as he moved in closer to cuddle her.

"Why didn't you answer that?"  
Steve asked worriedly.

"Just an old friend. That's all."  
She replied.

"Oh. Well how does breakfast on the beach sound?"  
Steve asked her.

"Perfect."  
She replied and dropped a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, I see how it is."  
Steve said as he returned her kiss and let a smile escape his lips.

"Yeah. You sure you want to do this?"  
Cath said and dropped another kiss on him, this time with more passion.

"Yeah. Let's go."  
Steve said and rolled on top of her.

"I think you're vibrating this time."  
Cath giggled and kissed him once more.

Steve sighed and answered his phone.

"_McGarrett" _  
_Steve answered._

_"He buddy, guess what?_  
_Danny asked him._

_"Let me guess. A body?"_  
_Steve replied._

_" Yeh. There's a body down at the Shipyard. Chin is already there with Max. I am on my way now."_  
_Danny told him._

_"I'll be there in 15 with Cath." _  
_Steve replied, then hung up the phone._

"What happened?"  
Asked Catherine as she followed Steve out of the bed and to the bathroom.

"There's a body down at the Shipyard. Danny's on his way and Chin is there with Max. Get dressed you're going."  
Steve told her.

Catherine and Steve both got dressed as fast as they could. Once they were both ready, they hoped in Steve's pick-up and headed off to the Shipyard.

* * *

When they got there, Danny and Chin were talking with Max by the body. As soon as Danny saw them, he excused himself from the conversation and headed toward them.

"What's our victims name?"  
Steve asked.

"Andrew Costew."  
Danny replied.

"Wait. Andrew Costew. That sounds familiar."  
Catherine said to Steve.

"C'mon. I know where to go."  
Steve said and looked at Cath.

"What- Where are you going?"  
Danny asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"I'll be back in about, 45 minutes."  
Steve said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the positive reviews. Wow... Within 2 hours of posting, I had 279 people read this from all over the world and 5 reviews. Thank you everyone for all of the reviews and words of encouragement. I enjoy and read all reviews. Please don't hesitate to criticize. It only makes me better. Please keep reviewing. **

***Alison- Thanks. I am so happy you are enjoying the story. I have the next 7 chapters written. I hope you come back.**

***Leni-H50- Thank you. I love your stories and hope you enjoy mine. I hope you return. You will find out what that phone call Cath didn't answer and what it will do to her- or someone on the team.**

***Mari217- Thanks. I love your story ****_Oblivious, _****it is awesome. I hope you come back and enjoy many more chapters to come.**

***Rainey- Thank you. I am so happy you are interested and hope you come back.**

***Katydid13-Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hawaii Five-0**

"Where are we going?"

Catherine asked.

"I have to go talk to Joe, but I just can't go alone. Not after the last time I saw him."

Steve explained.

"Do you want me to call him? To let him know we are coming."

Catherine asked Steve.

"No. He is never home at this time of day, nor does he have a phone with him. But I know exactly where he is."

Steve replied.

"Where exactly would that be?"

Cath asked.

"The pond in the field near the back of his house."

Steve answered.

"Oh."

Catherine said and expelled a breath that she only let out when something was on her mind.

"Yeah. He's always out fishing at this time of day. I remember he used to take me and dad out fishing when he was on his leaves."

Steve said to her and smiled at the memory.

"Oh."

Cath smiled at him, not sure of what to say.

* * *

When they got to Joes, they went right to the pond near the back of his house. Joe was sure enough, right where Steve said he'd be and doing exactly what he said he'd be doing.

"Joe."

Steve called to him.

"Yeah."

Joe said as he turned around to face the pair.

"What do you remember about a man named Andrew Costew?

Steve asked Joe, sternly.

"Well… He was in the Navy. I also trained him."

Joe told the pair.

"Yeah, we already knew that."

Steve said wisely to Joe.

"Okay. Well… He lives with his wife. They have two daughters and one son. His mother moved in about six months ago. Thats basically all I know by heart."

Joe told them.

"Okay… that was, uh, very detailed."

Catherine stared at him in shock.

"You're telling me."

Steve said, equally shocked.

"How do you know so much?"

Catherine asked Joe.

"His father and I served together and as we said before, I trained him."

Joe replied to Catherine's question.

"Do you know who we can contact? Like his wife, maybe."

Catherine asked him, getting back on topic.

"Yeah. I would have to go to my house. Just give me a minute to get all of my gear."

Joe said to them.

On their way back to Joes, it was nothing but silence. As they approached the house, Catherine and Steve walked towards their truck.

"I'll be out in five minutes."

Joe told them.

"We'll be here."

Steve and Catherine said in unison.

Soon Joe was back with a slip of paper in hand with a phone number and address for Andrews wife.

"Here you go."

Joe as he handed Steve the slip of paper.

"Get in the car."

Steve demanded Joe.

"Why?"

Joe questioned.

"Well you clearly can help us with this case."

Steve told him.

"So we need you to come back with us."

Catherine told him.

"Okay. Let's go."

**Joe said.**

* * *

******I just want to thank you all again. I hope you all enjoyed. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been on lately. The site wasn't letting me post. I tried to post yesterday, but the website took it down. So without further a due, I give you Chapter 3 of _What Now?_**

* * *

**Hawaii Five-0  
What Now?  
Chapter 3**

_The Shipyard_

When they got back to the Shipyard, they went right to Danny and Chin ,who were talking with Duke and some other cops from HPD while CSU and Max were loading the body to the body bag to send to the lab.

"Oh, they're back."  
Chin said to Danny and Max.

"Good."  
Max said as he got up to greet Cath, Steve and Commander White.

"What did you find Max?"  
Steve asked Max.

"Well, due to my preliminary findings, he is 34 years old and the cause of death was a bullet to the chest."  
Max told them.

"And he has no criminal record."  
Chin continued.

"Anything else?"  
Steve asked.

"No. But once the CSU team brings the body back to the lab, I can continue with my findings. Did you find anything out from Commander White?"

Max said as he nodded his head at Joe.

"Yeah. I'll tell you once we get to the lab."  
Steve said.

"C'mon."  
Danny said.

"Where are we going?"  
Chin asked Danny.

"To the lab."  
Danny told Chin.

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
Chin said.

"Wha- Where are you going?"  
Danny asked Chin.

"I have to go get gas. Is that a crime?"  
Chin asked Danny and let a smile escape.

"It's not. I just wanted to know."  
Danny told Chin.

"Bye"  
Chin waved and cracked a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the lab."  
Steve confirmed with Danny.

"Can I have a ride?"  
Danny asked.

"Why?"  
Steve wondered.

"My car broke down."  
Danny told.

"Why?"  
Steve repeated.

"Hmmm… I wonder."  
Danny rolled his eyes.

"What is it Daniel?"  
Steve asked Danny.

"Maybe the way you drive my car."  
Danny confessed.

"Yeh. Okay. Just get in.  
Steve rolled his eyes.

"Okay, C'mon. Max is probably done with his findings."  
Danny joked.

"Shut-up, Danno!"  
Steve told him.

"You shut-up!"  
Danny shot back.

"Ladies!"  
Joe and Catherine yelled in unison.

"Steve, c'mon. Just drive."  
Catherine told him.

"Yes, ma'am."  
Steve crack a smile and saluted."

* * *

The Lab

"What took you guys so long?"  
Chin asked.

"They had one of their 'old married couple' fights."  
Cath filled him in.

"Of course they did."  
Chin said, not surprised.

"No, we did not.  
"Steve said.

"Yes, you did."  
Cath told him.

"No, we had a loud conversation."  
Danny told her.

"Yeh. Okay."  
Joe rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Max is ready for us."  
Chin said to them.

They went inside to find Max picking out a bullet.

"Okay, Max. What did you find?"  
Danny asked.

"Nothing yet."  
Max told them.

"Okay, Steve, Back to you."  
Danny said.

"Well he is 34 years old. He lives with his wife, 2 daughters, 1 son and his mother who moved in about 6 months ago.  
Steve told them.

"Okay. So do we have… an, um, address?"  
Danny questioned.

"Okay. Let's go."  
Chin said******. **

* * *

******I will start to update this every Wednesday.**


End file.
